


holding out for a hero

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, F/M, I don't know the full extent of his powers, Robbery, but with reggie as peter and josie as michelle, does spiderman have healing abilities, kinda like a spideychelle au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: “That's for saving my life.”Reggie wraps both arms around her, bringing her with him as he lies backwards on the cushions.Josie rests her head on his chest as she tries to get into a more comfortable position.“You don't have to thank me for that. I'm your friendly, neighborhood Spiderman.”





	holding out for a hero

“This better be important, Reggie.”

Josie presses the speaker button and lays the phone back down, going back to fixing her makeup.

“I'm going to have to call a rain check on that date.”

“You're joking, right?”

“I-I’ll make up to you. I promise.”

“You said that the last three times, Reggie.” Josie was honest to god getting tired of spending another Saturday night alone and disappointed, “what's your excuse this time?”

She hears the faint sound of a trash can falling to the ground.

“I have to go. Sorry.”

Josie shakes her head as the call ends, grabbing a makeup wipe.

Sometimes she misses not having any relationship drama, back when she drifted through the halls without a warm arm wrapped around her shoulder.

It was like he was there, but not there.

_Oh well._

If she was going to have a pity party then she was going to need snacks. Lots of them.

Some of Pop's cheese fries seemed like the best comfort food at the moment.

Josie grabs her jacket and car keys on her way out the door.

*

Turns out staying at home with no snacks was better option.

She's too busy to playing Battle Text on her phone as she enters the diner to notice the gunman.

“Give me your phone!”

Josie freezes, eyes going wide.

“Don't make me say it again!”

Josie hands the device over wordlessly, heart thumping madly in her chest. 

“Sit.” The masked man gestures to a booth with the hand that wasn't holding a deadly weapon.

She does, sending a concerned look Pop's way.

“Open the register.”

Josie thinks about the taser in her pocket. If she moved fast enough, she could send him to the ground and grab the gun.

As if sensing her thoughts, Pop Tate gives a warning look.

Josie shoulders slump. It was a dumb idea that could've put the two of them in more danger anyway.

She flinches as the lights begin to flicker before going out completely.

Josie holds her breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

There's a groan and a bang then nothing but silence.

“Pop?” She calls out with hesitation.

“I'm okay, Josephine. I'm okay.”

She feels relief wash over that turns back into a worry as a familiar voice calls out, _“I'm not.”_

Josie scrambles to get her car keys from her front pocket, quickly turning on her flashlight that's hooked to chain.

The bright light shines over the robber who was now unconscious and to the left, pausing at her boyfriend's pained face.

She lowers her light to see him wearing a red and blue spandex suit.

_Oh no._

“You're-”

“Bleeding?" Reggie interrupts her with a sharp hiss, “yes.”

“Where?”

“My foot.”

Josie nods, handing him her keys as she takes off her jacket.

Fortunately, she remembers some of the medical mumbo jumbo from helping Melody study for her exams. She wraps her sleeve around his foot before tying it as tight as she could get it.

“Sorry about the lights, Pop. Sheriff Keller should be on his way.”

“You better get out of here before he gets here then.”

Josie wonders if the older man knew her boyfriend's secret all this time.

But, then again, Pop Tate probably witnessed a lot of weird things after running this diner for so long.

Josie helps Reggie up, letting him lean on her for support as he kept his injured foot above the ground.

“We have to get you to the hospital.”

Reggie shakes his head, “I can feel it healing. Just take me back to my place.”

*

“I guess I have a lot to explain.” Reggie gives her a sheepish smile as she sits down next to him on the couch.

He was back in his regular clothes, hair moist from the shower he had just taken to wash the blood off his skin.

Josie had declined his offer to join him with a look of contempt.

“Yes, you do, but first.” Josie presses her lips against Reggie's.

The kiss is soft and slow. Her fingers rake through his hair before cupping the back of his neck.

Reggie tilts his head upwards slightly to meet her lips more, resting his hand on the small of her back.

Josie pulls back, but not without peppering in a few more kisses.

“Not that I'm complaining, but was that for?”

“That's for saving my life.”

Reggie wraps both arms around her, bringing her with him as he lies backwards on the cushions.

Josie rests her head on his chest as she tries to get into a more comfortable position.

“You don't have to thank me for that. I'm your friendly, neighborhood Spiderman.”

“Moment ruined. Time to start explaining.”

“Remember that science trip we went to back in Junior Year?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it all started with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> validate me !!


End file.
